Maximum chaosprophecy mixup
by Bettycooper2sweet
Summary: this is basically a story that I created that I thought Id put down--- R&R PLS! Max/Percy , Max/Fang , other pairings as well! Max has a twin brother? Who is it? new crossover Alex rider. soooo confusing! more crossovers to come!
1. Ideas

Crossover between Maximum Ride and the Percy Jackson series.

I just want to say hopefully I wont be too long in updating the story… I will be posting the first chapter in hopefully a few weeks.

Here's the main idea -

Max/ Percy

Max/ Fang

………….

A lot of jealousy between all of 'em…

The plot is not all romance and etc…. Here's the thing--- both Max and Percy have been told of their fate to save the world... what if Max was Zeus's daughter??... What if Zeus was actually Jeb?? What sort of a conspiracy is going on? And who is the prophecy child? Max or Percy???

Find out..

Reviews and ideas welcome but plot is completely figured out… I haven't finished the story yet so there will be heaps of time to add stuff…. And to a promise I made to a friend I wont be updating unless I have a requirable amount of reviews… good or bad.

Betty-- incase your wondering that's not my real name---


	2. Waking up with a bucket of water

**A/N-- Disclaimer—**

**You know why I hate this thing?? Because how much I wish I would never own these books and typing here is just like admitting that out loud! Talk about annoying… but of course if the characters just happen to come alive and decide to kill the authors for making them suffer I won't be responsible!! **

**That makes me say (sadly) I never owned Alex Ride, Maximum Ride, Percy Jackson or any of the characters--- though I would be happy to say the ones I create will remain mine forever… hopefully…**

**Hi everyone!!! I hope you like my story!! Forgive me for my bad punctuation and anything else I did wrong but writing isn't really my best subject… **

**The plot will be revealed in due time but the story will be very basic because I don't have much time to update (much) but I will be leaving enough to trigger the rest for your imagination--- … **

**Flames and ideas and everything welcome—also ideas that would improve the story---**

**And for those wondering yes Annabeth will be in the story---- im still wondering if I should pair her up with Percy or someone else… how about this YOU tell ME! It's just the really, really, incredibly, lonely green review button at the bottom…. It's not like you'll end up with a fate worse than Max's if you just press it… not that her fate is bad or anything… … I mean like--…. Im going to shut up now..--**

**Chapter 1---- Maximum confusion-------**

"WAKE UP!" I heard someone shout in my ear. But I was too deep in my sleep to respond. Besides, I'm used to Nudge and her different annoying tactics she uses to wake me up.

"I'm tired, go away" I heard myself mumble back.

_**Wake up Maximum**__._

Great. One thing I really like to wake up to is Nudge and my voice. And if you have brains you'd note the sarcasm. And yes I have a voice in my head. For those who haven't already figured it out, I'm Maximum Ride.

I'm a normal girl who doesn't have wings, a girl who isn't always on the run from mutated wolf-forms called erasers and I'm girl who isn't weird. I wish. You probably

don't believe me but it's true.

All of it.

_What do you want Jeb? _I mentally asked him. _Cant I even sleep in peace? _

_**It's ten in the morning Max, it's late and you have things to do. **_

I would have replied but I was kind of cut short by the really cold bucket of water that was dumped on my head.

"FANG! GET BACK HERE! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!"

I think I heard faint laughter from the next room but I couldn't be sure because I'm pretty positive that I had water in my ears. Besides when does Fang ever laugh?

Now to get back at him. I thought.

I looked at the bedside hotel clock and sighed. Revenge can wait till later, right now what I really needed was a hot shower.

**Annabeth POV**

"Hey Annabeth!" someone called out to me. I turned around to greet Grover who was running towards me.

"Hi Grover" I replied. I looked behind him and asked him where Percy was. "Wait, didn't you know?" Grover asked looking at me surprised. I gave him a look which meant the fact that I wouldn't ask if I knew.

I haven't seen Percy since we fought together in the battle of the labyrinth. Chiron sent him to different places around the world to get special training. And there is the fact that none of the schools in the whole country will take him in after the principle of the last school gave a whole view of the destruction in the newspapers. Luckily outside schools don't care about that. And truthfully, I kind of missed seaweed brain. For as much seaweed he has in his brain.

"He was sent to train a new half-blood. Apparently he's the only one able to train her. No one knows who she is yet though. Or who her god-parent is. Get it? God-parent?" Grover said before guffawing out loud. Yes guffawing. I'll explain later. But I think Grover has a bad case of a horrible joke disease.

"Wait, did you say she?"

A/N : sry this chapter is so short.. I'll make the next one longer hopefully.


	3. Crazy Dad, What Else?

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who has reviewed till now!! This is my first story on fanfiction though I did do another story before…. I had typed up the entire story but then my hard disk got a virus or something… I don't know but I lost the whole story!!! That's why im only typing up one chapter at a time so as not to make the same mistake twice! Its going to be a bit slow... Sry!! ******** Review after you read!! **

**Imagine this—if this were a disney production –**

**Max would be Ashley tisdale **

**Percy would be Zac efron**

**Fang would be Joe Jonas**

**Try to imagine it like this—if you can…. haha**

**Disclaimer: me: I ….. I don't know how to say this….**

**Max: this has been happening so much already!! Everyone borrowing me has trouble with this… say after me – I do not own Maximum Ride**

**Percy: Or the Percy Jackson series by Rick Riordan **

**Betty: um….. **

**Fang: Lets get this over with already!!**

**Iggy: Bettycooper2sweet does not own anything but the plot!! Too bad shes a wimp to admit it…..**

**Me: it happens to be my lifelong dream !!! (*sighs*) on with the story----**

"What are you talking about?" I asked Jeb for what seemed like the millionth time. I think he's finally gone crazy.

"Well _Max_, for the millionth time I'm Zeus, as in _GOD._" I was right. He is crazy.

It's been three days since the hotel. No one knows about us bird kids except or Brigid and the others who were with us in Antarctica.

We went to , I mean _mom's _place, to visit her and unfortunately, Jeb.

And truthfully I was finally getting used to having the good Jeb back.

But then he wants to talk. I thought I could do that. Until he told me.

"Jeb there is no way you are god. Heck I don't even _believe_ in god." I whisper-shouted at him.

The others were playing outside but I didn't want to risk them hearing us have a weird conversation. They think I'm weird as it is.

Not exactly them bird kids as mom's and Brigid's colleagues. Yes Brigid. She's back with us after the whole Antarctica thing. Don't know about it? Long story.

"Max listen to me" Jeb talking brought me back to earth. "You're not a science experiment. The others are though."

I just looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. Maybe he had. Who knows?

"Pay attention Max, this is important." I sighed and looked out the window. All I saw was the kids playing and Fang flirting with the red-head.

It made me angry. - Real angry.

"Make this fast" I told Jeb angrily.

"Max you're a half-blood." I looked at Jeb questioningly. "As in??" I asked completely confused right now.

Now it was Jeb's turn to sigh.

"You were born with wings." He told me. "That's when the scientists found you and copied your genetics on to other human life-forms. You Max, basically created Itex and the school."

I was pretty sure my jaw was on the floor by now.

"I'll tell you what a half-blood is if you pay attention very closely Max." he said.

I just sat down and turned to him waiting for an answer in response.

**Sorry its so short… not my fault—and so long to update --- you don't want to know trust me.. I have been so busy lately… **

**Ill update as fast as I can promise….. **

**-I might make some things from Percy Jackson series different so I apologize for anything that wasn't meant to be--- **


	4. Max has a brother?

**Disclaimer: I wish you'd ignore this line but I think everyone already does so… you probably already know this- I don't own blahblahblah and I will never try to copy or disown blahblahblah's work, etc…**

**sorry for the loooong time update… AND THANX FOR THE REVIEWS- THOSE WHO DID – U ROCK – those who didn't- I'm trying to be nice so please review even if you hate the story coz' I'd really like to know how I can improve. Reviews are like chocolate---- Chocolate keeps me going---**

**I NEED MORE REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAP BY THE WAY!!!**

"And that probably is just the gist of it. You should know that you're not the only child of the prophecy though. There are two others." Jeb continued on, "Got it?"

"Um, I think so" no other words would come out of me; I really need to get a hold of myself.

"Well?" Jeb asked me with a questioning look on his face.

"what are we going to tell the others?" I asked finally after a momentary pause.

"Nothing" he replied. "What do you mean nothing?" I asked feeling pretty annoyed by now.

"Remember what I told you about Perseus?" Jeb asked.

"Yea I do why? He's the guy who helped save the world a lot of times…. Again why?" I replied.

"As you know Perseus is one of the children of the prophecy." Jeb said. "There's one more guy, we're not sure who he is. But Perseus, son of Poseidon, is the only half-blood strong enough to train you. There are more but he's the one the gods recommend. All of them except Athena of course."

"Then he shouldn't train me, isn't Athena the god of wisdom or something?" I said. There is no way I'll be trained by some stupid guy I don't even know.

"It's a long story Maximum, you have to understand that." He continued. "Besides, you're going to need each others help in finding the third child of the prophecy. And there is the fact that the two of you will be saving the world together."

All I could say was, "WHAT!"

* * *

"And then this Perseus guy will help us save the world from Itex how?" Iggy asked the whole room after a few seconds of silence.

I actually expected it to be Nudge but she had her mouth the whole time after I said that we'll be settling down and going to school. I know, even I was surprised but Jeb said that we had no choice. The neighbours were getting suspicious.

"Well…. Jeb will explain it, won't you Jeb?" I turned around to see Jeb giving me a death glare. Well almost.

"Why should we trust Jeb?" That was Fang if you haven't guessed.

"Because you'd all be dead if it weren't for me" Jeb replied oh so smartly. "I for one don't have time to explain it and neither does Maximum. If you don't trust us that's your problem Fang."

Surprisingly Fang didn't have a response to that. Jeb turned to leave. But not before telling me one more thing.

"By the way Max, your brother Alex Rider is coming in a week to visit the family."

The whole flock turned to me when he left. "Maybe I left that little tidbit out…." I said trailing off at the end.

* * *

Finally… I decided on smaller chapters like this one but faster updates… hopefully… tell me what you want in the next chap!!!! I'll be taking a vote later on…

I also decided that Every FIVE REVIEWS I would type up a whole page of word document. 10 reviews mean 2 pages which for me, is a whole chapter.

REVIEW! IT DOES NOT, I REPEAT, DOES NOT BITE!... please?


End file.
